


Hillbilly Bone - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: All I see is REEEEED, And we love even more Rickyl smut, Bathroom Sex, Damn! That effect is SOOO AWESOME!!, Hard things, It's wednesday, M/M, Porn again guys!!!, Quickie Bathroom Sex, We all love porn, and SMUT, daryl dixon - Freeform, i love me, ok no, pun intended, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Hillbilly Bone by ijustwantedyoutoneedme.





	Hillbilly Bone - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenalunera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hillbilly Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327058) by [serenalunera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera). 



> Today, we see all red!!!  
> This one was such an amazing picture to find!!  
> We were so happy to try this new thing... and it was so hard to do!!!  
> Let's start with the fact that neither of them had any clothes on...  
> so, we had to put them... I mean, it's a quickie on a bathroom, so they had to have shirts on...  
> BUT porn guys do quickies without clothes!!  
> Yeaaah I know, it's a porn quickie... they HAVE to show skin, and they have time to do it, no one is coming and maybe catch them... 
> 
> Damn... why I ALWAYS start babbling like an idiot when this little space give me characters to do it?  
> you should probably punch me or something...  
> Well... Enjoy!!!

**This is SOOO good!!**

 

 

 

 

> Daryl manages to get one leg out of the mess of denim pooling around his ankles before Rick presses him up against the nearest wall, lifting both of Daryl's legs off the ground to push back inside of him. Daryl groans, wrapping his thighs firmly around Rick's mid-section and looping his arms around his neck before bringing the other man in for another scorching kiss. Rick starts off slow once again, leisurely making his way to a faster pace as the animosity between their tongues grows stronger.
> 
> The little interruption from earlier took nothing away from the passion between them, Rick quickly making up for lost time by increasing the amount of force behind his thrusts, driving deeper and harder until Daryl is nothing but a panting, moaning mess. Rick ducks down to bury his face in the crook of the other man's neck, alternating between covering the skin there in slow licks and kisses and sinking his teeth in the sweaty, salty flesh of the redneck's throat. Rick groans at the taste, his fingers digging in the meat of Daryl's thighs as he feels his climax building up low in the pit of his stomach.
> 
> Daryl starts panting a little harder, signaling the imminence of his own release by letting go of the deputy's sweat-dampened nape to curl his fingers around his leaking cock, stroking it as relentlessly as the slam of Rick's pelvis against his own. The redneck spills between them only a moment later, his come splattering both his and Rick's chest as he cries out, his groan of ecstasy echoing in the quiet of the restroom. The back of his head collides with the wall behind him as all tension leaves his body, only the distant sound of Rick's growl reaching his ears before the other man sags against him, barely able to support them both in the wake of his orgasm.

* * *

 

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_ For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/XarEeY>

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
